This invention relates to a noise absorber which can be attached to and detached from an electrical wire of electronic equipment.
Conventionally, a noise absorber is molded of ferrite, and is typically shaped rectangularly or cylindrically such as a board or a pipe. Ferrite is a rigid, but brittle material so as to be preferably used for a simple-shaped member such as a board or a pipe. However, since the engaging portions of such a simple-shaped member are also molded of ferrite, when engaged mutually with resiliency a few times, damage of the engaging members result. Therefore, a conventional noise absorber for a wire comprises two coupling devices for surrounding a wire and a case for containing the coupling devices. The coupling devices are molded of ferrite and have abutment surfaces thereon. The coupling devices are contained in a case molded of a resilient material. The case is openable by a hinge, and engaging members are attached to the case integrally at the opposite side of the hinge. In another case, the case can be engaged only by the engaging members.
However, the above mentioned coupling devices for a noise absorber are molded of ferrite, and the case for containing the coupling devices are molded of a different kind of material from the coupling devices. Therefore, two kinds of material are necessary to manufacture the coupling devices and the case, respectively. Further, since it is preferable to achieve precise fitting of the coupling devices and the cases, precision in the manufacturing process is also needed. As a result, both material and manufacturing cost increase, and result in high cost of producing a noise absorber.